


[M4F] Magic Treehouse alt. ending

by aliceiea



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Mdom, confessed feelings, good girl, mdom, reassurance, slow, treehouse sex?, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceiea/pseuds/aliceiea
Summary: This is the original, and much nicer, ending to the script I posted yesterday. :)[M4F] [Script Offer] Magic Treehouse [Gentle MDom] [Friends to Lovers] [Virgin Listener] [Confessed Feelings] [Slow] [Reassurance] [Good Girl] [Fingering] [Blowjob] [Treehouse Sex?]
Kudos: 5





	[M4F] Magic Treehouse alt. ending

Yeah, we’re almost there.

I know, I know, it’s dark and cold, but I wanted to surprise you. It’ll be worth it once we get there, I promise.

You’re going to love it. I spent all week setting it up for us.

[pause]

You really don’t have any idea where we’re going? Honestly, I thought you would have figured it out by now.

This particular path doesn’t strike any… childhood memories for you?

Hah well, I’m sure you’ll remember once we get there.

[pause]

An occasion? [pause] Well… no, not really. 

[laugh] What? I can’t just do something nice to surprise my friend?

Woah, ok. I think you need to lay off the true-crime documentaries. This is a  _ nice  _ surprise, I promise. There will be no sharp objects waiting for you at our destination.

And speaking of destination… we’re here!

Well, yeah, you don’t see anything because you’re looking at the ground. Look up.

It’s our old treehouse!

Seriously, I don’t know how you didn’t catch on right away. I thought for sure you’d figure it out the second we started walking down the path.

Yeah, I guess it has been a long time since we’ve been out here together. 

That’s not important right now, though. What is important is all the work I put into cleaning and redecorating it this week. 

I thought we could take a trip down memory lane and spend the night. I got everything we need, so you don’t have to worry about that. 

So… what do you say? Want to have a sleepover, just like old times?

Ok, ok, I know that face, but before you say no… take a look inside. I really decked the place out. You’ll be impressed, I know you will.

Pleaseeee… [pause] 

Yes! Ok, let’s go.

Oh, and don’t worry about the stairs. I know they look a bit rickety, thanks to the rain, but I’ve been climbing on them all week, they work fine.

[pause]

Tada! 

So, what do you think? I did a pretty good job, didn’t I?

I washed the walls and swept the floors to make sure no bugs were hiding anywhere. I got us these sleeping bags and a few extra blankets because I know you get cold at night.

Uh.. oh! I also got us some snacks, and I brought my laptop so we can watch a few movies. I have everything ready, and all I need now is my favorite girl.

...and that’s you! 

Soo...! What do you say… for old times?

I knew you’d want to! Tonight is going to be so much fun, it’ll be just like the summer we built this thing.

Here, let me just get all the snacks out. 

I would have set everything out early, but I didn’t want any animals or bugs to get into our food. 

I got all your favorites, or at least I hope so. 

Can you roll out the sleeping bags and pile up all the blankets while I get these snacks sorted out? You can pick out a movie after.

Thanks.

[short pause]

Ok, snacks are good to go. Wanna sit? 

Hmm, yeah, it is a little chilly. Here, let me wrap you up in a few more blankets.

Cozy? 

Good, you can cuddle up to me too, if you want. I’d be happy to provide you some body warmth [laugh]. 

So, ok don’t get mad, but I might have lied to you earlier.

What? No.. not about that. No real-life crime documentary here. There's... uh, something I wanted to tell you, and I thought that this would be a good place.

Ok, well, uh… I feel kind of silly admitting this, and now that we’re here, this whole thing feels very extravagant but… I’ve kind of had a thing for you for a long time.

Uh, yeah, like a crush.

Since the summer we built this, that’s why I brought you here. Surprise, I guess.

[pause]

Really…? [relieved] Oh, that’s so nice to hear. 

...Why didn’t I tell you? Why didn’t you tell me?!

Ok, that’s a fair point. I guess you are the shy one.

I don’t know why I didn’t tell you, honestly. I guess I was just scared, you know? I didn’t want it to affect our friendship if you didn’t feel the same way, and I guess it just seemed like the best option at the time was to keep it a secret.

I’m glad I told you, too.

[laugh] Ok, well even if I didn’t  _ need _ the treehouse to impress, it was still a nice touch, right?

[sarcastically] Oh, and now you’re lying! [laugh] It was a  _ beautiful  _ touch, and you know it.

Hmm...

Can I.. kiss you? I hope this isn’t crossing any boundaries, but I mean after that conversation we just had…

[kiss] 

Mmm, that was nice. You have really.. [kiss] soft lips.

Fuck, you look so good. 

Come sit in my lap?

That’s a good girl. Oh, sorry, is that ok? Me calling you a good girl?

[kiss] Good. Just tell me if I do anything to make you uncomfortable, ok? I want to make you feel good tonight.

I know it’s cold, so I’m going to do my best to keep you warm while I do this, but I need to get my hands on your body.

I’m just going to slip my hand inside your shirt… and [kiss] kiss your [kiss] neck 

That’s my good girl. Your breasts feel so good in my hands. 

Do you like this? When I touch your body like this?

You know, this wasn’t part of my plan, but I’m glad that feel comfortable enough with me to do this.

Mmm, it feels good when you squirm around on my lap like that. Is it because I’m toying with your nipples, baby? Is that why you’re so squirmy for me?

Yeah? I wonder how squirmy you’ll get when my hand finds its way down to your sweet little pussy… 

[fingering sfx]

Oh, that’s a good girl. You’re so wet for me. 

Mmm, don’t worry, baby. You’re doing such a good job.

It feels good, doesn’t it? Having my fingers inside of you. Moving in and out... so slowly.

That’s it. Don’t hold back. I want you to tell me how good it feels. 

I love hearing your sweet little moans, knowing that they’re all for me.

It turns me on so much. 

Oh? Do you like hearing that you’re making me hard? 

Mmm, [kiss], well you are. You’re making me rock fucking hard. 

I love making you feel like this.

Faster? Of course, I can go faster for my good girl. 

Oh, that’s it.

I love how you feel when you squeeze around my fingers like that. Do you think you can take another one?

Mmm, three fingers inside my good girl, that’s it.

All I can think about is how good you’re going to feel around my cock. So wet and tight for me.

I’ve fantasized about this for a long time, you know. Having you be my good girl. Getting to see and feel you like this. All these years… 

And you didn’t disappoint, not one bit. You’re just as perfect as I thought you’d be, as I dreamt you’d be. 

Moaning in my ear while I fuck you with my fingers… trying to buck up into my hand to get my fingers deeper inside of you. It feels so good, doesn’t it?

**So, so good. [kiss]**

**I want you to cum for me, all over my fingers, just like the good girl I know you are. The good girl you want to be.**

Mhm, just like that. I’ll start moving my fingers a little bit faster…

Cum for me, baby.

[finger sfx stops]

Mmm, that’s my good girl. [kiss]

Yeah, you were so good. [kiss] The best girl.

Here, let’s get you back in those blankets, all cozied up. I wouldn’t want you to get too cold.

Huh? Oh, well…

If you want to, sure. You just looked pretty worn out after that, especially since we did so much walking to get here. Not that I’m ever one to turn down a blowjob.

Show you… yeah, I can show you. Have- have you never done it before?

Oh, no, that’s fine! I definitely have no problem showing you. 

I guess I’ll unwrap you from your little blanket burrito, then. Uh, so, what do you know already? So I know where to start. I assume you’ve seen videos, right?

Perfect, I can work with that. [kiss]

Now, why don’t you get on your knees for me like a good little girl?

Mmm, that’s what I like to see. Let me get my cock out for you… you’ve already made it nice and hard.

All for you, baby…

Spit on it for me, get my cock nice and wet. Then, I want you to take your hands and slowly stroke me.

[opt. wet/blowjob sfx start]

Oh, fuck, just like that. Your hands feel so good…

Mmm… so good.

Keep stroking me like that with your hands. Now, take the head of my cock into your mouth and suck. 

Mhm, that’s perfect. Use your tongue, move it around.

Oh, just like that, good girl. 

You’re making me feel so good right now. Just how I made you feel earlier… fuck. 

Switch to one hand, and try to take me deeper. Use your free hand to play with my balls. 

Good fucking girl.

I’m going to use your hair to guide your face now. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle. 

Mmm, so good for me. Your mouth feels fucking amazing.

Fuck… it’s so tight. Fucking amazing… 

Hold on, stop for a second.

Mmm, good girl. Look up at me. 

So pretty… I want to hear you tell me you’re a good girl. Look up at me, just like that, and tell me.

[pause]

The best girl. Ok, let’s get this cock back in your mouth.

Do you think you can go faster for me? Bob up and down… just like that.

Does my good girl want me to cum in her mouth? Or maybe in your sweet little pussy… mmm. 

Such a quick learner… doing such a good job for me.

Mmm, fuck…

Ok, that’s enough. I don’t want to cum just yet.

[blowjob sfx end]

[kiss] You did such a good job for me. Did you like it? 

Hm? 

Well, I didn’t cum in your mouth because I’m saving my load for another one of your holes… if that’s ok with you.

Oh? You’re a virgin? I guess that makes sense, you know, with the whole never giving a blowjob thing. 

I’ll be gentle, I promise. If you don’t want to though, that’s fine. I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything. 

[kiss] Mmm, I was hoping you’d say that. 

On top of a sleeping bag isn’t exactly the ideal place to have your first time, but I’ll take care of you. I’m going to make you feel so good. 

That’s right, again. [laugh] 

I’m gonna slide myself in now, ok? Tell me if you need me to slow down or stop. 

[opt. sex sfx] 

Fuck… 

Baby, you’re so tight. You feel so good around me.

How are you doing? Is this pace slow enough for you?

Mmm, good. I know it feels kind of uncomfortable right now, but you’ll adjust in a second. 

Then it’ll start to feel really good. [kiss]

My good girl.

Fuck… this is so good, you’re perfect. 

Yeah? Starting to feel good?

That’s what I like to hear… now we can both feel good together. 

Do you want me to play with your clit while I fuck you like this?

I can if you want me to. It might take a little.. fuck... multitasking on my part, but I want you to feel as good as I do right now.

Mmm, good girl. 

Oh, fuck, you just got tighter around me. You like this, don’t you?

I know you do, my good girl. 

Can I go a little faster? Would that be ok?

Yeah?

Oh, fuck, that’s it. That’s a good pace…

I can feel you squeezing… it feels so fucking good. Are you getting close for me? 

Hm? Does my good little girl want to cum?

That’s it, baby. Squeeze around my cock, just like that. 

Cum for me, baby. Cum all over my cock. 

Oh, fuck, that’s it. 

You’re so fucking tight… you’re gonna make me cum, too. 

Yeah, I’m close…

Fuck, I’m..I’m cumming.

[sex sfx stops]

Oh, fuck… that was good.

How are you? You’re ok, right? I wasn’t too rough or anything…?

Ok, good. 

Yeah? You liked that? 

I’m glad we could have fun together like this, but I really did just bring you out here for a movie and snacks. [laugh]

We’ll call it a happy turn of events. 

Man, I’m fucking out of breath after that. You felt so fucking good, and you were such a good girl for me.

[kiss] 

So, do you want to pick out a movie for real this time? 

Well, yeah, your sleeping bag is a bit messy, but there’s plenty of room in mine for two. After all that, surely cuddling is on the table? 

That’s what I thought, come on, come cuddle up. [kiss]


End file.
